


Auror Training Detention

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Fanfiction, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is teaching the new class of Auror Trainees, but Scorpius needs to do a little educating of his own. After all, the person fucking the teacher does get a few special privileges. Those are the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auror Training Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Age disparity (45/19), language, innuendo  
> A/N: Originally written for the Round 2 of the Harry/Scorpius LDWS at harryscorp100 on Live Journal where our prompt was Detention, the drabble had to be 300 words or less, and this one made it through to the next round.

Harry shoved Scorpius inside the bathroom. "What the hell was that about?"

Scorpius's nose scrunched at the disgusting bathroom. "Thomas took my seat."

"You just announced to the entire class of new Auror trainees that you were fucking the teacher because someone took your seat? How old are you?"

"Everyone—well, everyone except Thomas—knows that the person fucking the teacher gets his choice of seats. Don't you know anything about the way this stuff works? Thomas needed some educating. You can thank me later."

" _Thank you?!?_ The entire class of students I'm attempting to train now know that I'm involved in a relationship with you."

"Harry, when you're angry that vein in your forehead pushes your scar out. I mean, if you're going for that scary, don't fuck with me look, it's fine—"

"Shut your gob!"

"Oh see, that really works for the authoritative teacher voice. You should use that in class."

Scorpius was impossible.

"Harry, I hate to interrupt when you're pacing and talking to yourself—which I suggest you don't do in class, it's very un-teacher-like—but I'm ready to get out of this nasty bathroom. "

It was time to take back control. "I'm leaving the bathroom. You're cleaning it. Welcome to Auror Training Detention," Harry said, confiscating Scorpius's wand.

A bucket of water and rag appeared. "There's no such thing as Auror Training Detention. You made that up!"

Harry feigned shock. "What? You mean the person who gifted you with the knowledge of the teacher fucker gets first choice of seat rule didn't tell you about detention?"

"I'm not cleaning this bathroom."

Harry grinned. "Then I won't hold dinner since this door is spelled not to open until this room sparkles."

"It is not!"

Harry flicked his wand at the door. "It is now."


End file.
